A Lua que eu te dei
by Zulenha
Summary: Lily decide testar a veracidade das promessas de James, e ele passa pelo teste graciosamente. Um oneshot só pra me divertir.


**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter não é meu, assim como seus pais e todos os outros personagens. Eles são da tia Jo.

**N/A:** Há quanto tempo eu queria postar essa história! É minúscula, mas eu queria me livrar dela. E também saber o que o povo acha. E... _Luna_ é Lua em latim… certo?

Reviews, tá? Eu as espero ansiosamente! o.o

* * *

**A Lua que eu te dei**

* * *

'Eu posso te dar tudo.' 

'Mentira.'

'Tá, talvez não tudo, mas muita coisa eu posso dar. É só você me pedir, que eu faço o possível pra conseguir.'

'E se não conseguir, posso te devolver pra loja?'

'Não acho que você vá querer.'

'Certo. Então vou aproveitar e te pedir uma coisa agora.'

'Agora? Já?'

'Achei que você fosse vinte e quatro horas.'

'E sou! Pode falar.'

'Eu quero a lua.'

'A lua.'

'Sim, a lua.'

'Não pode ser uma coisa mais perto, Lily?'

'Faça o possível pra conseguir.'

'Será que dá pra conjurar com o _accio_…?'

'Você quer esmagar a Terra, é isso?'

'Mas foi você quem pediu!'

'É, mas ache um jeito de me dar a lua sem ter que causar uma catástrofe espacial, Jamie.'

'E se eu diminuir o tamanho da lua e conjurá-la pra cá?'

'Aí você vai mexer com o ciclo das marés e vai acabar com a vida no planeta. Isso inclui a mim. Sem falar no efeito de rotação da Terra e do equilíbrio dos corpos celestes, que eu não sei se vão ser afetados, mas é melhor não arriscar, não acha?'

'É, faz sentido. Então…'

'Temos muito tempo, podemos ficar aqui a noite toda.'

'Tem certeza? Tive a impressão que seu pai fica olhando a gente pela janela lá do segundo andar. Ainda não esqueci a ameaça dele.'

'Você tem medo do papai?'

'Receio, Lily. Há uma diferença entre receio e medo. Medo é _saber_ que seu pai _vai_ enfiar minha varinha no meu—'

'—Tá, entendi—'

'—se eu não for embora às dez em ponto, e não querer fazer nada pra encorajá-lo a isso. Receio é _temer_ que ele _possa_ fazer isso, e não querer fazer nada para encorajá-lo.'

'Não vejo uma diferença muito clara.'

'Como não? É questão de tempo verbal—'

'A lua, James Potter, não pense que eu esqueci.'

'Ah, é verdade. Vejamos…'

'Pra que a varinha? Já disse que não adianta conjurar a lua.'

'Não é pra isso.'

Um meneio discreto (eles estavam numa vizinhança trouxa, afinal) com a varinha depois, apareceu na frente de James uma caixinha de madeira com detalhes em prata. Entregou a caixinha a Lily para que ela a segurasse, sacudiu a varinha uma segunda vez e da ponta dela saiu um suave vapor branco-perolado.

'Que é isso…?' sussurrou Lily, piscando várias vezes. James apenas sorriu para ela e começou a girar a varinha.

O vapor passou, aos poucos, a formar uma esfera, e logo o que estava na frente deles era muito parecido com uma bola de cristal. O rapaz deixou a esfera se estabilizar por um instante, e depois murmurou 'luna'. A esfera ficou metade escura.

'Lua minguante,' disse Lily, encantada, vendo que a luazinha de James estava na mesma fase da lua verdadeira, lá no alto. Virou-se para o namorado, com um sorrisinho. 'Era brincadeira, sabe? Eu não esperava mesmo que você me desse a lua de presente.'

'Era um teste, então?' disse ele, os olhos cintilando.

'Claro que era.'

'E eu passei?'

'Digamos que você merece um 'excede expectativas',' disse ela, fechando a caixa com cuidado.

'Ora, fui melhor do que eu pensava.'

'Melhor do que _eu_ pensava, também.'

'Mereço um prêmio?'

'O que tem em mente?'

'Nem te conto.'

'Vamos parar com a sem-vergonhice aí embaixo, vocês dois!' gritou a voz retumbante do Sr. Evans, acompanhada da cara redonda, do bigode ruivo e do braço que mais parecia um tronco de árvore, tudo isso vindo da janela. O braço-árvore fazia gestos ameaçadores. James deu um pulo no banquinho do jardim.

'N-não sei do que está falando, Sr. Douglas!' gritou ele, de volta, ajeitando os óculos que haviam saído do lugar com o susto. 'Estávamos tendo uma conversa inocente—'

'Não foi inocência o que eu vi daqui!'

'—Garanto que não precisa se preocupar com a Lily, eu estou com ela!'

'É isso que me preocupa, moleque!'

'Está tudo bem, papai,' disse Lily, morrendo de rir, acenando para ele. 'Que horas são? Quase dez horas! O James só estava se despedindo de mim, não é, Jamie?'

'Hã, claro, era isso mesmo.'

O Sr. Evans lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

'Então vá de uma vez, rapaz, o que está esperando?'

'Ah! Sim, já estou indo. Até outro dia, Sr. Douglas!'

'Sr. Evans pra você, menino.'

'Sim! Sr. Evans! Claro.'

'Tchau, Jamie,' disse Lily, achando a coisa toda muito engraçada.

'Tchau,' disse ele, curvando-se para dar-lhe um beijo de despedida, mas o Sr. Evans pigarreou de forma alarmante e o pobre rapaz desistiu. 'Te vejo amanhã?' sussurrou ele, conformado.

'Claro,' ela sorriu, segurando a caixinha com sua pseudo-lua contra o peito. 'Até amanhã. Te amo.'

'Eu também me amo.'

'James! Não é isso que você tem que responder.'

'Eu sei… também te amo.'

'Vai logo, rapaz! Passa fora!'

'Sim, Sr. Evans, boa noite!'

'Já vai tarde!'

'_Papai_!'

'Que foi? Está tarde, não é?'

'É, já passou da hora do senhor parar com isso…'

'Ora! Tenho que proteger a honra da minha filha—'

'Boa noite, papai.'


End file.
